kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: R.E.P.O.R.T.
Overview When a KND Sector fails a mission, all of the operatives involved must give a personal account of the mission and what went wrong. The episode consists of the very obviously exaggerated and inaccurate reports of Sector V after a failed mission. Synopsis The episode begins with a three-dimensional computer animated sequence featuring a CGI Numbuh 1 in a mostly featureless grid-based plane. In the opening narration, Numbuh 1 states that it is his task to retrieve "the goods", which appears as a floating white box. Placed throughout the space between Numbuh 1 and his objective are several obstacles and booby traps, which he quickly gets past. After he obtains the box, another trap is activated which in the process of escaping Nigel drops the box, which then floats away from him as he lies on the ground while the voice of the Delightful Children From Down The Lane "thanks" him for picking up the box for them. The next scene features "Numbuh 2 Guy" in a stereotypical lighthearted superhero comic setting. While mild-mannerly reading comics in the park, Numbuh 2 Guy hears a cry for help from Numbuh 1, who tells him that the "Devious Villains From The Consortium of Crime" have stolen the goods. He locates them using his "Penetra-vision" and confronts them, demanding that they hand over the box. When they open the box to him, it contains his one weakness, akin to Superman's Kryptonite. Before he passes out, Numbuh 2 Guy punches the box out of the villain's hands and sends it flying away. This is followed by a very childish and crudely-drawn sequence in which Numbuh 3 meets "Boxy", here portrayed as a living creature, and declares him her best friend. After a brief montage of them playing, Numbuh 3 encounters a five-headed monster who demands she hand over the box. The blissfully oblivious Kuki willingly gives Boxy to the monster without any resistance and seemingly having no problems with abandoning her so-called "best friend". The next sequence is a parody of Dragon Ball Z, with Numbuh 4 as Goku and the DCFDTL as Frieza fighting over the "Rectanguloid Power Charm". Numbuh 4 uses a Kame-hame-ha-like gumball attack, which seemingly defeats the villains. They then reappear and activate their "Full Power Evolution". In response, Numbuh 4 uses his own transformation, which unfortunately does nothing other than cause his hair to grow to a ridiculous size. He is defeated and loses the Rectanguloid Power Charm, vowing to not fail again as the scene ends. Numbuh 5's story is a surreal cartoon in a style somewhat resembling Mo Willems' The Offbeats set to Jazz-style music. Carrying "the goods", Numbuh 5 is pursued by the Delightful Children, who in this scene share one body with five heads. They furiously yell "Give us that box! It's ours!", and when Numbuh 5 remarks that it isn't, they tell her to check it for herself. When she looks inside the box, loud, blaring trumpet music plays, causing all of them to jump and Numbuh 5 to drop the box. She picks it up and looks again, to the same effect. She makes a disgusted remark that it's anchovies, revealing that the box was nothing more than a pizza, and they had the Delightful Children's order the whole time. Numbuh 5 tosses the box at them, which they catch and say "Thank you" very sarcastically before taking their leave. After all five segments, the episode finally cuts to reality, where Numbuh 86 is yelling at the members of Sector V for failing their mission: picking up a pizza. In the final shot, the employee at the pizza restaurant is seen calling for the Kids Next Door, who forgot to take their pizza after it was made. Trivia *Numbuh 2's story has many references to the Superman comic: **Numbuh 2's character is similar to Superman **The Delightful Children from Down the Lane have the appearance of Brainiac. **The pizza is used on Numbuh 2 like kryptonite is used on Superman. *Numbuh 4's story has many references to Dragon Ball Z: **Numbuh 4 has the appearance of Son Goku. Also, his transformation is similar to the Super Saiyans. **The DCFDTL's appearance is similar to Frieza. *Numbuh 5's story has many references to Mo Willems' The Offbeats: **Numbuh 5's design seems to be a combination of Repunzil and Betty Anne Bongo. **The show features not much adults. **It has a jazzy background. **The Delightful Children are conjoined into one body similar to The Populars, a group of snobbish kids who come together literally and they walk together. **When The Delightful Children yelled, it was similar to Offbeats character Tommy, a coat-wearing indoor kid who has a habit of yelling. *When the Delightful Children are talking in Numbuh 3's story, Numbuh 5's voice can be heard, as Numbuh 5 is voiced by one of the actors who voice the Delightful Children. *This episode is one of the very few when the Delightful Children talk out of near-perfect sync. In Numbuh 5's story, while they were running after her and yelling, multiple things being shouted at once could be heard, in the voices of different people in the bunch as well. R.E.P.O.R.T. Category:Season 2